


CDXXX.

by SevlinRipley



Category: Marvel
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a metaphor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CDXXX.

"Sometimes I wish I could lock you up." Steve breathes this into Clint's mouth, before pressing a searing kiss against the very same. With fingers curled, palm against the wall, arm over Clint's shoulder, his other hand winds around the back of Clint's neck. Steve does this as much to hold Clint still, as to bring Clint closer.

Snorting into the kiss, at first, Clint is amused, and then turned on. Something that happens a lot, when it comes to the Captain. In fact, the two feelings are more often linked than not. In part, this seems to be why Clint feels _safer_ in this relationship, than many of the others from his past. So long as humor and passion exist between them, everything else can be forgiven, or heightened. Depending, of course.

"Sorry 'bout the scare there, Cap," Clint says, pushing the back of his skull into Steve's kneading fingers just enough to mumble against Steve's red, slick lips.

"Yeah, sure," Steve huffs, rolling his eyes as he presses back again. When he gets this way... protective, and scared, he likes Clint quiet. Clint isn't offended, because he understands. Though he doesn't give Steve nearly as much shit as he gets, it terrifies him _just_ as much, when Steve's the one out there trying to break his neck for the rest of the team.

They've talked about it in short clips and phrases, tone humorous, despite the severity of what they were saying: No villain, no accident, is worth losing each other. Their voices crack open when they speak, and their hearts clench because they know - they realize how selfish they're being. But no one can blame them. No one should.

Just because they're Avengers, because they have certain abilities or talents, does not make them any less human. And any other human in the world would choose - almost any other human in the world would choose their partner over tens of hundreds of other people. If they were in love. Even if the guilt, in the end, would eat them alive. But then, it _was_ the age to end victim-blaming. How could it be their fault, if they chose to save each other, rather than some stranger, when some evil asshole was dangling the two by a fragmented rope?

And still, every week it seemed, they were bringing it up again, because one of them decided to go against everything, be a god damned _hero_.

"Instincts are hell, aren't they?" Clint asks, rubbing his nose softly against Steve's.

Steve laughs, derisive, and Clint can see the darkness in Steve's eyes. The instinct within Steve saying he should put Clint up in some tower, and throw away the key, just to keep him from somehow killing himself, inevitably. Keep him safe. Alive.

Clint swallows harshly, smile slipping away enough to tell Steve he fuckin' _means_ it when he says, "I know. I'm here. I swear to god, I'm here."

And then Steve's on him, when nothing else is, clothes torn away, Steve's mouth replacing them, hands, wisps of his hair as he angles down Clint's torso. Steve makes sure that, even if he can't put Clint away from the rest of the world, for just himself, that Clint _knows_ he _would_. If only he could.

 

The next time Clint is scouring the internet for something interesting, something to take his mind off that shot he nearly missed the other day, the one that could have put him down for _good_ , he sees one of the many available online sex shops, and begins to browse. His mind flashes to Steve's words. His mouth quirks up, slow and dirty, and Clint suddenly feels like a weight lifts off his shoulders. He's a fucking _genius_ , and Steve had better fucking appreciate it.

 

The small, silver key falls into Steve's lap unceremoniously, Clint tossing it as he hurls himself over the couch, slamming his heels into the cushion just before Steve's thigh. He leans back against the arm of the couch, his hands secured at the back of his neck, as he smirks.

"Is this some kind of metaphor?" Steve asks slowly, turning the key over in his fingers, watching it reflect light, his brows furrowed.

"No," Clint says, totally serious, "It's the key to my journal. I tuck it under my pillow every night after writing in it, and I thought since you were my BFF, you should get to read it."

"Clint," Steve starts, askance, turning his eyes to Clint's. The mischievous glint does not go unnoticed, and Steve sighs, curling the key into his fist before laying it to rest on the foot edging under his thigh. "What is it really? If you don't tell me, I'm throwing it out. I don't want anymore junk ly-"

Coughing into his fist, Clint suddenly looks a hell of a lot less comfortable, and amused than he did a second ago. "Let me assure you, if you throw that key away, you will _definitely_ be lacking junk around here."

Steve stares for a minute, at Clint, before pinching the bridge of his nose, using the same hand that holds the key as he asks, "...What?"

"Mine, specifically," Clint says, as if to clarify, and then shrugs.

"Seriously, Clint. _What_?"

Clint sits up, looking around the area before throwing a devilish smirk at Steve. With no one else around, and because Clint's pretty shameless to begin with, he begins undoing his pants. Steve's cocking his head to the side, as Clint parts his pants, pulls down brand new underwear enough to show off the little cage around his cock. "So...?" Clint asks, quirking an eyebrow as Steve stares at it. "I mean, okay, so it is _kind_ of a metaphor, but not at the same time. You can't lock me up from harm's way, but you can lock me up as yours. I thought, I don't know, I guess I thought it'd be romant - You're really not giving me any kind of beneficial reaction here, Steve." Now Clint's smirk is gone and he's frowning at Steve. Seriously, the guy should have said something by now, or at least changed his expression.

Steve's hand rubs the key up and down the length of Clint's foot, over his sock, and even though Steve looks exactly the same, that action alone, like a tease, makes Clint shiver, frown dropping. Squeezing Clint's foot, then, Steve lifts his hand, taking the key with him, kneeing up onto the couch. He guides Clint into bending his knees so that he can inch closer, and hover over Clint, make sure the key really fits into the lock at the top of the cage. When it does, Steve feels hot under his skin, and slowly begins to smile, leaning over further, as he pulls the key back out, to kiss Clint's mouth.

"You're really sure about this...?" he asks, "Because I've already got some ideas for the rules, here, and if you're not, you damn sure better say so now."

"I knew you'd like it, you kinky old bastard," Clint says, grinning madly, as he pulls Steve's face in for another kiss. "Now I know you're secretly evil, so I'm inclined to lay this one ground rule before I agree completely."

A sideways quirk to his mouth, Steve asks, low, "And what's that?"

"That we actually do training in this before you start setting permanent rules. You know like, try a week, first, or something. Build up to other stuff?"

With the key still locked tightly in his palm, Steve slides back, nodding his head. "Yeah, that'd be for the best. Why don't we start off with two days though?" Steve has seen a few things about how chastity works, but he feels stupid thinking that he'd _miss_ Clint too much if he kept him locked up for longer. In truth, as the holder of the key, he can unlock Clint any time he wants because that part of Clint, at least, is his. Still... "Is this - Is this something you want, like, for real. Or is this just for me?" Steve asks seriously, hand gripped tightly, in his lap, feeling the edges of the metal press into his hand.

Clint's silent for a moment, as he zips himself back up, and turns around to lie his head on Steve's lap, before looking into his face. "I don't know... I mean, don't get me wrong. I think it's a great idea, and I think I'll really enjoy aspects of giving you like, total control of my cock. It's exciting, for sure, and I'm totally willing, with training, to go a long while without being released. But - I mean, sad as it may be, as a perfectly manly human being who expresses no emotions whatsoever because he has none - it's for you. I want you to feel like you have more control over me. Maybe. Okay I know it's stupid and that it won't work, but I was hoping it'd somehow make you feel safer on the battlefield. Again, metaphor. It's - if you don't want to do it, that's alright."

With his free hand, Steve had begun running fingers over Clint's scalp, massaging, and listening carefully. "I do want to. I can't say it'll just erase my fears of you getting hurt though. It won't... work like that." Unless Clint lets it. Steve... knows what he wants might be a total deal-breaker though. His rules, that he can think of immediately, would be anything to dissuade Clint from taking unnecessary risks. If he jumps off a building and lets someone know _as_ he's falling, he'll be locked up for a month straight. If he lives. Always if he lives... Steve's stomach is sick, but he clenches that much harder to the key in his palm. "I want to, thank you," he says again. "Do you have a copy of the key anywhere?"

"No. And you better hide that thing, no joke. I mean, good luck, since I'm a spy and all. But I'm serious. You hide it good. That's _my_ security, Captain Obvious. You'll have the guilt that if you die, I'll be locked in this damn cage forever. So don't be a moron when we fight anymore, and I'll try my best, too. I know you're not saying it out loud, but if you didn't think I knew what the stakes would be when I was getting fitted for the stupid thing, you really underestimate me. That's why I said I need training first. In case I _can't_ listen to your rules." Of course, he realizes it doesn't quite work that way. Forever just wouldn't be accurate. But this is the potential promise, even if it's just a fantasy.

Steve sighs, leaning down to awkwardly press a kiss to Clint's lips. "You're very smart," he says, in a playfully patronizing voice. "Will you at least _try_ not to get locked up for three months at a time?"

"Yes. I will absolutely fucking try not to get locked up for - _Jesus_ , three months?"

"Depending on the offense."

"Yes, then. I promise."

"Did you get to cum before you locked yourself up," Steve says, voice moving from emotional earnest to pure gravel in seconds, making Clint bite at his lower lip.

"No, I thought it wouldn't be in the spirit of the game."

"Right," Steve says, smiling wickedly, finally allowing himself to move the key from one hand to the other so he can slide his free one down Clint's front. He finds the outline of the cage through Clint's jeans, and fondles it as he kisses Clint's mouth open until he moans in frustration.

 

"How did I know we were suddenly going to be spending a lot more time together in the nude?"

Steve's laugh comes out a snuffle against Clint's skin, where he's currently trying to figure out the best means of torture with his tongue. He gives up for the moment to press a tickling kiss to Clint's pelvic bone before reconvening at Clint's throat. Sucking a red spot into Clint's skin just below his ear, his hand flexes at Clint's side when Clint groans prettily, and thrusts his hips up, meeting Steve's thigh.

When Steve's moves to Clint's mouth, it's a simple kiss he places there, before grinning down at him. He says, "Like I said, you're a smart fella," grinning wide.

It's been two full days, they felt longer for the sheer fact that Clint knew he wasn't supposed to have an orgasm. Of course, it didn't help that Steve decided to take full advantage of the new toy he'd been given. Clint's been waiting as patiently as possible, telling himself over and over again that they don't fuck every day anyway, so how big of a deal could days be anyway? But Steve - Steve seems obsessed.

Of course, Clint's happy to have the attention, but even though he's amused by how intent Steve's been, he's ready now. "You gonna unlock me?" he chokes out, as Steve's hand finds his cage, his cock already thick where its kept. His grazing fingertips sends a shiver up Clint's spine. He reaches up then, pulling Steve back down to kiss him more thoroughly. The soft baby hairs on Steve's neck where he's recently gotten a hair cut urges Clint to massage his thumb gently into the knobs he finds along Steve's neck, and back, down to his ass.

"You've been so good, letting me do this," Steve whispers to Clint, once they've broken away from the dirty kiss, and Steve is going back down to play with the cage a little more. He's toying with the idea that he'll just never unlock Clint, just keep him like this forever, and keep him so frustrated he's ready to cry... Steve finds Clint's slit with his tongue and licks the precum from it, more so than necessary, before opening his mouth wide over the cage. The heat - it surprises Clint, and his hands rush to Steve's scalp.

"Steve... Steve... C'mon..." Clint says, just this close to begging as the idea of Steve's mouth really on his cock entraps him.

Steve teases the incoming blowjob a little while more before he moves back enough to insert the key into the lock. Clint heaves a sigh of relief at the sight of it, his cock growing even thicker in anticipation. The _snick_ of the lock even spurs him to groan, causing Steve to chuckle. Excruciatingly slow, Steve pulls the unlocked cage from Clint's cock and before it has time to put two and two together on its own, he swoops down to envelop it in his mouth once more.

" _Fuck_ -ing god, Steve..." Clint says, head going back, baring his adam's apple as Steve looks up, pleased, continuing to blow Clint in strong, steady pulls and bows until Clint is fully hard in his mouth, heavy on his tongue, and Clint is shaking beautifully beneath him. With a thumb grazing whisper soft over the hairs closest to the base of his cock, Clint loses himself momentarily, blurting out a broken, "I love you," that despite its origin tugs at Steve's heart. More fervent now, because he loves Clint too, and he feels Clint deserves it, Steve stops trying to tease him so much, and instead gets to work on seeing Clint cum.

Clint's orgasm is pulled from him in short bursts, his abs clenching, un-clenching, and clenching again as he covers his mouth with his palm, instinctively barring the slew of sounds from exiting his mouth, and instead sobbing internally till tears are forming at the corner creases of his eyes. Steve sucks him off until Clint's stomach hollows in over-sensitivity, and Clint's hand scratches gently over Steve's scalp, asking him to pull off.

It doesn't take but a moment for Steve's mouth to get back to Clint's and he's breathing heavily enough to make Clint feel less pathetic for how big a reaction he had to what could otherwise have been termed a simply blowjob. "Steve," Clint asks, pushing Steve away with a thumb to the corner of Steve's lips, just enough to smirk at him and say, "Okay?"

"Am I seeming a little desperate right about now?"

"A little," Clint says, uncharacteristically soft, eyes searching Steve's face.

"I love you too," Steve says, pressing their foreheads together, before pressing a rough kiss to Clint's cheek.

Laughing, Clint rolls his eyes at himself for blushing at that, and finds Steve's hard cock where it lays across his thigh, and begins pumping Steve's cock until he's humping into Clint's hand, breathing speeding up once more until he's spilling over Clint's legs.

 

After they lie together for a while, Steve half on top Clint despite being much larger a man, overall, they review the facts, and decide Clint can try four more days in chastity, and go from there.


End file.
